In situ diagnostic techniques have evolved into a high speed, highly automated process. Standard size test chambers in the form of microarrays of columns and rows of individual wells are formed by means of a microtitre plate or plates on a substrate to which the microtitre plate(s) is attached. The standard matrix of columns and rows is available in different sizes to suit different automated equipment.
It would be desirable to provide a simple and expedient means for creating a plurality of reaction surfaces on microscope slides in the footprint of a standard microtitre plate for use in automated in situ diagnostic apparatus. It would also be desirable to provide a reaction surface array diagnostic apparatus which provides an easy assembly of the individual apparatus components; yet an assembly which is easily disassembled. It would also be desirable to provide a reaction surface array diagnostic apparatus which includes means for securely retaining the apparatus components together during use.